tytlivechatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouxm Memories 6/29/15 - Carmen's Kind Words to Super
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ Carmen La Leyenda balls *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 deep *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ Carmen La Leyenda If I were a daddy long legs and Jellie were here, I would do the stanky leg all over his face right now! *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 If I were a cat, I would like my balls deep! *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 �� *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 �� bruh *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ Carmen La Leyenda ''' '''Supern, for the record, I think the you are among the most intelligent and genial people that I have met in a chat area. *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ' Carmen La Leyenda ''' '''Just saying *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ' Carmen La Leyenda ''' '''When I discussed the matter with Poie, he said that it is always a pleasure running into you. *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g' supernr757 Aww really? �� *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ' Carmen La Leyenda ''' '''Really, friend. *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g' supernr757 Thanks Carmen �� *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ' Carmen La Leyenda ''' '''You're welcome. *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 /watch?v=bUP7iopM8e0 *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ Carmen La Leyenda YOU MUST LET THE TROLLS WIN *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-YGgAJklfqH9MEjKQuTQiQ Carmen La Leyenda BAKE SALE FOR ISIS *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 I see the cop tackle the black girl and i'm like dude, u really gotta do her weave like that? u really have to right? I'm just asking. *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 And o m g that poor bathing suit! That mf probably getting therapy now. Goddamn! *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 Moral of the story: if you ever see a rabid animal in a uniform, RUN for your FKING LIFE, and let your perm be spared! *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf hey friends *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 PS: take your bathing suit too cuz they be tacklin errbody out heah :O *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 I mean he don't have to come, to confess *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf omgzfg carmen was back :) *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 He already done know, he done FUCKED up, he done FUCKED up *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf super i was thinking about gurrll today *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf in that first one where someone was like "oh ma ga! it's gurrll!!!" *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 So he can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, homeboy, home-home-hoomeboy! *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf �� �� �� *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 xD You were? *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf yaass poie loves gurrll *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 Lol awesome gurrll is love, girl is laife u already kno *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf �� �� *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 I have a copy of her speech if u want it :) *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf oh yaass I'd love that *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i gotta throw in my laundry, but leave it in my discussion or somewhere *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf super also the wikia is all yours if you wanna admin it *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf idk if you can change the url, but you could make the whole wikia for your work if you like *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf my name isn't even attached to it *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf damn, i missed that tiny dog again *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf she is so elusive these days *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i hope she still comes EAST *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf rouxxx *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf rouxxnx *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf my fav video game as a kid was XXNX: Tricky *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf or Tony Hawk's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf American Wasteland *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf or Underground *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i have a full floor plan of that first level in pro skater one solidified in my mind *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf with some architectural skills i could draft out that entire room *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i'm not 100% on the exact shape of that little ledge on the way left *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf where the one pile of boxes is *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i'm pretty sure actually, i might just botch the angle of where it juts out *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeNLYpqLC9OmhL4tT1gtfCg poiewhfopiewhf i'd love to skateboard through a sheet of glass *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 WOW POIE I PLAY TONY HAWK TOO *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g supernr757 Lol while I was looking for Gurrll's speech I happened to stumble upon my trolling. It was amazing loll *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g' supernr757 Carmen was so nice, she called me really smart *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g' supernr757 '- and I didn't even go to college!' *'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnqcYPJ_3CDB2xe2pygBC3g' supernr757[[User:Souxper|Souxper] (talk) 07:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC)] �� couldubeliedat!!!